Develop and operate a computer-centered facility for the enhancement, manipulation, extraction, and analysis of biomedical imagery. Applications include X-ray photographs, light and electron micrographs, and scanning electron microscope pictures. The facility consists of scanning imaging equipment under computer control and feeding image data to a central computer system for processing. Data sources include film records as well as data derived from direct computer controlled scanning of light and electron microscopes. New instrumentation and improved data gathering and processing techniques will be developed. The facility will operate in three modes. The first will be to provide services of a standard nature (i.e., well established technology -- currently including, for example, film scanning or Fourier transformations of imagery) to recognized members of the biomedical community. The second will be to establish collaborative relationships with a small number of biomedical researchers to develop new facility applications. The third will be to conduct a core research program, including a staff of resident research collaborators, both to derive maximum direct benefit from the facility and to guide the development of the resources of the facility and its applications. Included in the core research program is an effort to attain atomic resolution for biological materials by combining dark field electron micrographs in the computer. Also as a major core instrument we have a completely automated light microscope whose major immediate application is chromosome analysis.